Sailor Moon GT
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Hell has reopened again and this time all of the Z-Fighters’ enemies are back from annihilation along with the dead enemies of the scouts...and this time...they can’t die! Read and Review!
1. Bad Feelings

Welcome to my story of Sailor Moon GT!!

This might consist of 2 saga's but here's the first one:

**The Chaos Saga**

You might know what I'm talkin' about since this is a SailorMoon/Dragonball Z crossover and our main guest is Rini!!(Who's 18 by the way)

But here's the first summary: **Hell has reopened again and this time all of the Z-Fighters' enemies are back from annihilation along with the dead enemies of the scouts...and this time...they can't die!**

**Me: **And when I mean back from annihilation I mean back from being destroyed again when they were already dead. And this is all in Rini's POV! 

**Eros: **You couldn't have put it more in good words!

**Me: **I have no clue what you said. ... and Serena and Rini are referred to as sisters so if you don't like that don't read!! And as much as I wanted the teenage Rini still having her odangoes but then having meatballs didn't apply to me so much so her hair is as short as Yuna's in FFX-2. Alright?

I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z!!! Even though I wouldn't mind having GT Goten and Trunks! ^__^

            Chapter 1: Bad Feelings

              
            Some say once you get old, there's no turning back time to become a child again. So true...now that I'm 18, I ain't no child no more. I'm a young adult ready to live on my own!...Uh...

I actually live with my parents...still...the only one out of the 3 of us.

            But enough talking about getting old with wrinkles! Shopping!!

            "Rini, could you answer your cell phone? It's kinda rude that we're in the fabric store and you're not doing anything about it." 

            I nervously chuckled as my two friends Lita and Raye stared at me in embarrassment as I sweat dropped. "So sorry!" Oh, who could it be this time? Hotaru? I doubt it, she's busy trying to be a doctor(I changed her occupation on what she wanted to be a doctor in training and she's always busy with medical school and Goten's mom calls me on my cell so much hoping every guy I go on a date with I don't end up marrying! But I'll be surprised if it was----

            "Hello? This is Rini..."

Well whatta ya know?

            "Hi....Goten..." What an unlikely sensational situation he calls his childhood friend now. Yes! He is my childhood friend along with Trunks, but we'll get to that history later. 

            Goten doesn't really call me much only if to see if his mom kept calling me or calls to get me. Nothing special...not that I would think of.

            Raye and Lita both looked at me as if I was completely out of my mind having a phone conversation at a fabric store. As if this was a library!

            "Goten?"

"It's her childhood friend. We've been to his mother's house for dinner many times! Remember?" Lit asked her.

            "Oh yeah!" But then Raye thought for a moment. "Whoa, wasn't he dating that Valese girl?"

            "Rumor has is that she found a new guy."

"Is that so?"

            Lita pointed at me. "Let's snoop."

"Gotcha."

            As if I didn't hear that.

"...." My face got kinda confused as on the other line, Goten was complimenting me on how pretty I am. He even said cute. Something must be wrong. He hardly says this stuff to me. What have **you **been doing Goten? "Really?...you actually think so?...." Hmm....maybe I should do the same. Let's just hope I'm not embarrassing myself here when I say the same things back." That's pretty sweet of you...I think you're nice too! And uh...you're cute also."

I'm holding in my childhood feelings for him and finally letting them all out, as if I was going to explode right at this moment!

            "I'm glad you think so!" I was getting happy talking to Goten now as my "friends" watched me from the string racks. "uh, huh?...right now? Sure, I'm game."

            "What are they planning?" I heard Raye whisper.

"Mmm...Do you know where the West City fabric store is? I'm in side with 2 of my friends. Just tap on the glass and I'll see you...okay. Yeah it does sound good. Ciao." I grasped my phone in my hands and giggled but then it was shortly dismissed as I heard Raye and Lita giggle too. 

            When I gave them a annoyed looked they boy straightened up and sweat dropped as if they didn't do anything wrong.

            He did ask me on a date even though he really didn't say the word "date" And uh, I don't really feel like second choice...okay, that's sort of a lie but maybe I was desperate? I mean I go on dates as he does but going out with him now? 

            I turned my head to them. "I gunna go. Goten's meeting me outside." I ran out as the two were left in wondering thoughts. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Something tells me I didn't want to leave them alone because...lately, all 6 of us...have been getting chest pains for weeks now. Like, on the verge of having a heart attack but it doesn't really happen. We went to the doctor to see what was wrong but there's was nothing wrong! We were all healthy women but these pains still continue to happen. And boy, do they hurt...a lot. And something tells me...that there must be significance with all this pain. Something bad just might happen to all of us...or even the world!

**Me: **Read and review please!


	2. The Return of Chibi Chibi!

Yay! Chapter 2!!

**The Return of Chibi Chibi!**

            Remember how I said in the beginning, Someone told me there's no turning back your age once you get old? Look at Goten's dad, Goku. He got turned into a child. It just makes me jealous that he gets to re-live his life as a kid again. 

            Sigh.

Knowing Goten, I wasn't really expecting much on a date from him. Bite to eat, talk, maybe a movie, a see-you-later....what? You expect me to give him a kiss? 

...

            Over at the patio tables, I was seated between the crowds of others waiting for my date to be back with food. I also had my locket out along with the transforming chalice. (She's older know, it'd be kinda weird that she would be called Mini moon and she's not...mini so she took Serena's old form, and who know, she might become Eternal!) That chest pain attack...I just experienced it. And it did hurt so much. Good thing Goten didn't see it or else he'd freak. I told him about it and he did seem pretty worried. But I think there's more to this. I think...

When I was in the middle of the attack, I sensed a really weird feeling coming from my two items and when I took them out from my purse...the pain stopped. Weird, huh? As if they were the cause of the problem.

            "Sorry for the wait!"

I looked up and saw Goten sit the tray with this food and sat down smiling at me as I nervously smiled back. He eyed my transforming technology and seemed amazed. "Are those the things that transform you to Super Sailor Moon?"

            "Huh?" I was in the midst of putting them away when he asked me so I took them out for him to see. "Yeah, I think they're the basis of what's been giving me those chest pain attacks."

            "You don't say?"

"Yeah, I took these out and suddenly the pain stopped. Strange."

            "Maybe you could give them to Trunks or Bulma at Capsule Corp. to analyze. You could find something out."

            Hey!

"That is a good idea!" For once.

                        Enough with my problems, let's eat!

Sadly, with my sad delusional mind, I did not know what was in front of me. It smells familiar but where have I smelled it before?

            "Ain't this a pork sandwich?(Okay, I may have gotten this from Gt but this is more funnier!...or so I think)"

            "Silly, it's called a hamburger. I'm surprised you don't remember when we went over each other's houses, we ate them all the time!" 

We did? Why can't I remember?

            "I think you might be confusing me with Serena. She ate a lot of these things non-stop so my parents just let her go and blow up like a balloon if she wanted to. But hey, now that you remind me, I do remember!"...sorta...."Eh...You eat this again, how?"

            He smiled back as if my curious ways were so cute. "Let me show you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

            "You were Sailor Mini-Moon? Really?"

You never knew?

            After the dinner, we both decided to go walking for awhile from place to place for the rest of our date. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised you couldn't tell the resemblance and yet you knew my sister and my other friends were the Sailor Scouts," I sighed in sadness. "I guess I was the odd one out since I was so young!"

            "Are you still a Sailor Scout now?"

"Time to time. I actually got promoted to Super Sailor Moon like I said. But, we only fight if the world's in danger. We used to fight for both the world and the city. We've all been so busy!"

            Busy? I sighed hopelessly when I said we only transform if the world's in danger. There was that Baby problem and Android 17 problem which we didn't do anything because the others handled it. 

            To my odd surprise, Goten seemed more interested in the conversation than I expected. "What kind of bad guys did you guys fight? And what would you say would be the toughest one of all?"

            "We fought all kinds of evil-doers and oddballs...the toughest one?" Gosh, there was plenty of tough guys we fought back then but out of all that couldn't even compare to all of them would be....

            I looked down as we walked. "Chaos."

"What kind of enemy was that?"

            "It...wasn't really what we thought it would be...Chaos is a negative energy being made up of all the bad energy on the (hey, I changed the character description of this a bit) Earth and in the universe. It possessed a friend of ours. Sailor Galaxia, I think her name was....No one knows it true form but it always appears as a black fog...." I stopped. "It was horrible. I would never forget that day...when we all died."

_~Rini's flash back 9 years ago~_

_            I remembered the possessed Galaxia laughing as she would send blast after blast to kill us all. Raye, Lita, Mina, Ami...all of them gone with one blast. Serena told me to get away but I didn't want to leave her behind....so I died along with the others._

_            This day lives deep in my brain and won't ever be erased....it was horrible._

_~PRESENT~_

            "I'm sorry," he apologized. It's okay, you didn't do anything.

I held back my tears. I'm brave, I can handle it. "Serena was the only one left to save world...and she did."

            Goten looked at me more caringly. "How did you guys come back to life? The dragonballs?"

....dragonballs? Never heard of 'em.

            "We were revived by the smallest scout at the time, Sailor Chibi Chibi! Long story about her, it would bore you for sure."

            "I died too."

Pow. Ruin the moment why don't ya?

            "From what?"

Something tells me I didn't know what he was talking about until he told me about that ol' Buu guy that used to hang around with Mr. Satan a lot. Hey, that meant I died twice since the whole Earth's populous was killed. How 'bout that...

            I hated this. "Enough talk about this! " I encouraged him as we began to take up on our walking again. "Too depressing."

"Yeah, you're right."

            Out of the blue, a huge gust of wind hit us both as we both tried to keep our composure and not fly away with it. I looked up only to start smiling  again when I saw a little looking dolls floating down on an umbrella. 

            The wind died down and the girl's face was still hidden when she got to her feet. 

No...way...

In 9 years? Can it be?....

*  
  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
*

eh heh heh heh, if you watch the WHOLE Sailor Moon series you'll know who this little girl is. If you never did, too bad! You'll find out next chapter who she is! Now do your best and read and review!


	3. Defiance

Welcome to my next chapter everyone! OR...the two people...but oddly, I can't read the reviews because of PARENTAL CONTROLS!!! DIE!!!! And uh, you probably figured who the little girl was by the last title name chapter. I'm kinda dumb like that. 

**Eros: **On with the show, eh?

**Me: **Yeah....

I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon!

**Chapter 3: ****Defiance**

So, oddly enough, it was Chibi Chibi. And she's so small, she fit in my purse! But she casually sticks her head out once and awhile as Goten and I continued our last moments of our date. 

            "She's so small!"

I looked down at Chibi Chibi who was curiously looking out at the wandering passer-byers on the street side walk. So cute...so chibi....

            "Look at that dolly mama!"

"Aw, how cute!"

            Tee hee, Chibi brings in the best attention.

"huh," my date stopped and kneeled at looked at Chibi, who with her big eyes stared back. "She is like a doll."

            "Chibi, Chibi!(Thank you!)"

"She says thanks."

            He stood up as we began to walk again. "So she's you're little sister?"

"Mm....." How can I put this? "Sorta. She's a re-creation of Serena and me combined....so she is related to us... but...she has my hair and Serena's love for sweets so you can tell."

            "Yeah...she's shorter than my dad, too."

The little girl crossed her arms and grunted, "Chibi! Chibi CHibi! Chibi Chibi!(Don't make fun of my height!)"

            "What she say?"

"She said don't make fun of her."

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

CHibi looked up at me. "Chibi? Chibi Chibi Chibi?(Hey, I thought he liked Valese)"

            !

"How'd you know that? He doesn't!" I told her embarrassingly as Goten had no idea what was going on.

______________________________________________________________________________________

            "I'm home," I announced as I came through the door of my parents' house. I was expecting my mother to welcome me home but then I turned and freaked out when I saw all 5 of 'em, Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, and even my own sister and mother sitting with ChiChi and Bulma drinking tea.

            "Rini, you're home! How was your date with my son?"

What a way to ask me when I just got home! And even embarrassing that his mom is here!

            I stood there, getting ready to faint as Chibi peeked her head out. "Chibi Chibi? (We there?)"

______________________________________________________________________________________

            "So how did it go?" Mina was my closest friend out of the girls and who knew ChiChi and Bulma would be staying away to chat so the two of us prepared the little snacks in the kitchen as the others were left to giggle on how my date went.

            "It went okay, I guess. When I say I guess I mean when Chibi appeared, it went all down-hill from there....at least from my perspective."

            She looked at my chopping the block of cheese rapidly with out looking what she was doing. I pointed to her with a really freaked out face like she was about to cut her hand off. She's been acting more strangely now ever since she started going out with Trunks.

            "Mina, watch your hand! YOUR HAND!!"

"Huh?" She looked at her rapid chopping hand and chuckled as she slowed the process down. "Oh yeah! Thanks for pointing that out. So, why do you say it went down-hill?"

            "We spotted Valese with the new guy while we were walking. She stopped by to admire the Chibi-doll in my purse as Goten had a glaring contest with this new buffer guy she was with. He looked pretty jealous."

            "He looked pretty jealous when Serena had a bigger ice cream than him when he was 10," Mina implied. "The boy gets sometimes for these crazy things. Nothing new. You gotta get used to that when you go on another date with him."

            "And what makes you think that?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

            "Here you go!" I set the cheese tray down as the door bell rang. I told them I would get it. So when I did, I almost fainted myself when the faces of all our other friends, Gohan and his family, Goku, (no Goten), Trunks and Bulla(I call her Bulla!!), and Krillin in family all standing at the door. "hello!"

"What is this? Discuss me time?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

            The next day, I decided to go shopping myself. A girl needs alone time ya know. 

After I went to about  10 different stores, I bought myself a lollipop and chilled at the park to watch all the kids pay on what I thought would be a perfect day for myself when....

            "Aha! So the witch is here!"

Witch?

            I turned and gasped on who I saw. What on Earth is going on??

"Rue-Rubeous?!"*

            Indeed it was him. Exactly how I remembered him actually. And I thought...he was dead.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

            "Yes, I know...." he looked at his hands as he moved his fingers. "But, I have escaped from the underworld thanks to master...and thanks to that...." His eyes widened as he stared at me with a deadly look. "I CAN KILL YOU!"

            A huge light explosion filled the area as I flew up with all the kids and people who were around the area were hanging on my and I was hanging onto them. I looked down in shock as Rubeous came out after me. Weird, he couldn't fly before. He didn't have such powers as that too!

            I flew to the nearest street corner and dropped all of the kids down and flew as fast as I could as a blast destroyed them anyway. 

            Zipping past everything as all of it behind me came destroyed. This isn't good. If I continued to fly in the city, more and more people would die! 

            So then I flew up as he chased me.

            "Okay! You wanna fight?" I turned to him and continued flying back as an energy disk appeared in my hand. "You got one! HIYAA!!" I threw the disk as it sliced the guy in half. Pretty nasty sight that I killed a person but he was dead....or so I thought when I started panicking as the two Rubeous halves started to form into two Rubeous's! 

            "WHAT?!" Gross! "You didn't die?!"

"That's just it," said the top half. "I can't! Thanks to master, I am immortal! Just like all of my other companions once they escape the outreaches of Hell!"

            The two Rubeous's  lunged at me as one of them appeared behind me and tied my hands behind my back as the other kept on punching me in the stomach very hard.

            Look's like I was gunna be done for...

_____________________________________________________

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~~  
  
~  
~~  
  


That's the end of that one! 

            Well, every three chapters I shall be putting a Narrator's view on what's going to happen next on the story. 

**On the next episode of Sailor Moon GT, Rini seems to have her hands full with 2 Rubeous until who comes to her rescue! This is no time to be eating Sailor Scouts, your youngest member may be in trouble! And what's this? Hell opens up again?!**


End file.
